


For True Is Totally A Thing

by puddingshirt



Series: Learning to Cope [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingshirt/pseuds/puddingshirt
Summary: Jeremy doesn’t know how long he’s been teetering on the edge of being big and small. A couple days? A week, maybe?





	For True Is Totally A Thing

Jeremy doesn’t know how long he’s been teetering on the edge of being big and small. A couple days? A week, maybe?

 

Either way this is stressing him out just as much as everything else that’s going on. They have  _ so much _ to be doing. So many things to film. He can’t be small  _ now _ , of all times.

 

Gav and Alfredo drop just as easily as he does. Michael’s a little harder to convince, and everyone else just… doesn’t unless something happens.

 

So he sits at his desk, crunching away at a handful of Cheez-its, trying to avoid the chaos of the room as they record something he’s not in. He’s hoping the distraction of editing one of his own videos and snacking will keep him big, but it’s not working. Jeremy feels like he can’t focus on  _ anything _ .

 

And that makes him feel… guilty. Jeremy feels like he’s small the most often and that it’s a drain on everyone else to have to take care of him, because he’s one of the smallest, if not  _ the _ smallest of the group.

 

Jeremy’s so lost in this worry and trying to keep himself big that he doesn’t notice most of the room leave. He looks up only to find the room empty, save Trevor. Usually it’d be a relief to have the noise die down for whatever reason, but this time it just stresses him out.

 

He chews on the edge of his thumb and checks Slack; maybe someone thought to send him a message if they couldn’t get his attention.

 

Nope.

 

He feels his chest tighten up and bites harder on his thumb. He’s alone. He tries to keep his breathing measured, tries not to freak out. All it does is make him feel… smaller.

 

More helpless.

 

Jeremy hears a keening whine, and it takes seeing Trevor peek over Geoff’s monitor to realize it’s him. He cuts off the sound and ducks his head. He knows Trevor knows, but he hasn’t seen Jeremy freaking out like this, only when he’s a happy little kid playing with what might as well be his brothers.

 

If he could just have some water--

 

It’s then that Jeremy remembers a Moonball knocked his sippy cup from his desk--his favorite one, the purple cup and orange lid--and cracked it, and rather than own up to it, he’d hidden it in his desk, last few sips of lemonade and everything.

 

He’d forgotten about it, then found it again a few days ago, thick with mould all up the sides.

 

Shamefully, Jeremy had thrown it away, hiding it under other things so Geoff or Jack wouldn’t pull it out and ask what happened.

 

He sticks his thumb in his mouth and curls in on himself. Maybe Trevor will stay  _ over there _ and won’t have to deal with this, he hopes, as the first tear falls.

 

“Heya, J,” Trevor says softly, crouching to be level with him in his chair. “What’s goin’ on, buddy?”

 

“Uh,” Jeremy says, whipping his thumb out of his mouth. His voice cracks.

 

“Uh?” Trevor parrots, gently prompting instead of mocking. Jeremy can’t look at him. He avoids all sort of eye contact. He knows Trevor takes care of Alfredo when Fredo is small, but Fredo is older than Jeremy, easier to take care of.

 

“I,” Jeremy tries again. He hates how his voice wavers. He sniffles and scrubs at his face, trying to stop the tears rushing at maximum speed down his face. “We got stuff to do,” he says thickly. “I can’t be small.”

 

“How small are you?” Trevor asks, completely ignoring his  _ I can’t _ . “Big small, medium small, or small small?”

 

“Um,” Jeremy sniffles. He can’t answer. He pinches his finger and thumb almost together. Small small.

 

“Do you want me to tell anyone?” Trevor reaches out and touches lightly, briefly, on Jeremy’s pinched fingers.

 

“No,” Jeremy blurts out. “I’m small a lot. I’m too much, I don’t wanna use up all the small.” He sobs.

 

“I don’t think you could do that,” Trevor says. “What about ants or mice or little tadpoles?” Jeremy looks at him, finally, and sees an openly curious expression instead of what he expected. He doesn’t know what he expected. “They’re still small even when you’re small.”

 

“That’s diff’rent,” Jeremy blubbers. “If I’m small too much nobody else wants to be small, ‘cuz they have to t-take care of me.” Trevor tilts his head, then reaches up and smears some tears from Jeremy’s face with the pad of his thumb.

 

“I bet that’s not for true,” he says.

 

“For true isn’t a thing,” Jeremy automatically remarks, sniffling.

 

“Sure it is,” Trevor insists. “I’ve seen Gav and Mikey and Fredo play with you. They take care of you even when they’re small too. Did you know that? How they keep you from getting hurt or getting in trouble?”

 

Jeremy’s chin wobbles. “I don’t want them to have to,” he says.

 

“Yeah?” Trevor cups his face in both his hands. “But they don’t,” he says. Jeremy frowns. “They want to. The gents want to.  _ I _ want to, buddy-J.” He squeezes minutely and gives Jeremy a tiny shake, like he would to a dog--all affection.

 

“Promise?” Jeremy asks, and hates how tiny his voice sounds.

 

“Promise.” Trevor lets go of his face in favor of standing and walking away. Jeremy panics for a second, head whipping around to find him pawing at Michael’s desk. “I know this guy always has stuff for everything, Mister Over-Prepared--aha!” He unearths a box of tissues and pulls one out.

 

Jeremy knows what’s coming, so he tips his head up for easy access. Trevor swabs his face expertly, dabbing away slowed tears, and then ushering him to blow his nose. He doesn’t even bat an eyelash at how gross and snotty Jeremy’s become.

 

Jeremy loves him just  _ that much more _ for it.

“Did you bring your guy to work?” Trevor’s asking as he turns to throw the tissue towards the trash can.

 

“My guy?” Jeremy furrows his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah! Your guy.” Trevor makes some weird gesture. “You can hold him like Gav has Stevenson.”

 

“Oh, my  _ guy _ ,” Jeremy catches on. “No, Chase doesn’t fit in my backpack...” A quick glance around the room later and Jeremy has a fan-sent gift tucked into his arms. It’s not the same, but it helps. Trevor settles himself in Michael’s chair.

 

“I’m gonna ask when they’ll be back, is that okay?” he asks, pulling out his phone. When Jeremy nods, Trevor sends off a text. “I’m gonna stay right here ‘til they are.”

 

Jeremy loves Trevor. For true.

**Author's Note:**

> me? percy puddingshirt? projecting on jeremy? its more likely than u think /shrug emoji


End file.
